Undercover Trio
by xXstarmiXx
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive hires three crazy talented runaway girls who say they're from the future. Will they try to find their way back or will they stay and enjoy their own version of Neverland? Rated T for language.
1. His Agents, Unknown

**xXstarmiXx: Hello curious and bored person, thank you for actually clicking on the title of the story! This thing will self destruct and scatter random words and make a story in 3… 2… 1…**

* * *

"Yes! Another day away from the police!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Can you believe it? The police are as dumb as the police in the superhero movies." Allie stated.

"We even got to stay in this café or a really long time and they never noticed we were in there." Maxine said.

"Yeah, good thing we still remember this place." Allie said as they continued walking.

They were currently in a forest like place looking for the spot they loved during their last field trip. The tall trees protected them from the evil sun rays and the wind kept them cool and happy.

"Hey look over there!" Maxine exclaimed.

"It's the tunnel!" Allie added.

"No, it's a bridge!" Natalie said in a sarcastic tone.

Maxine got a candle from her bag and lit it up with a lighter. As they went through it, they felt something that sent shivers to their spines.

"You guys felt that?" Maxine asked both of them.

"Yep." they replied in chorus.

"What do you feel Max?" Natalie asked knowing that her supernatural skills would tell them.

"Umm… I can sense a little girl and boy, the girl is older and they're siblings." She replied.

"Creepy." Natalie said observing the place.

"Nah, they actually wanted to die in here, they say they like it."

"Oh god, I think I just felt one of them." Allie said.

"Yeah the little girl just hugged you." Max said. "Jesus."

"They're waiting for their mommy they say she looks like you when she was younger."

"I forgot how long this tunnel was." Natalie said changing the subject.

"Yeah, I wonder if anyone else uses this." Allie said.

"Nah, only animals come through here coz people get too scared once they feel the shiver, kinda sad no?" Maxine said and proceeded to communicating to the spirits.

"Again, creepy." Natalie said.

"I can see the light." Allie said getting the attention of Maxine and she put out the fire. They exited the tunnel and still saw the same forest scene or so. They kept walking for a while and they finally reached their destination. It was an old pavilion in the middle of the forest, but it was still pretty for them and useful. Oh how they love the place.

"Well we're here." Allie said.

"No, we're still escaping our houses." Natalie said sarcastically again. They put down their guitar cases and Maxine put down her keyboard case. They each had a luggage bag and a picnic bag (contents will be revealed in the next chapter). They started making their own dinner and fixing some stuff.

Later that night, they were ready to sleep when they heard howling and footsteps.

"What was that?" Allie asked.

"Probably a wolf, but I don't know if dogs can howl." Natalie replied as they kept getting closer to each other.

Then suddenly they saw a wolf, way bigger than one is supposed to be. It was approaching them and as it did they kept taking a step back. The wolf was white or silver it was growling at them.

"Nope, no rabies. Hehehe…" Natalie said and chuckled trying to make a joke.

"Run for it." Allie said quietly only enough for the three of them to hear.

As they sprinted the wolf followed them. They ran around trying to lose it. They tried climbing on trees and jumping on branches but the wolf only did the same.

Then while running Allie tripped and sprained her leg, the two noticed and the wolf was gaining on Allie. Maxine quickly run toward her and stopped in front of her.

"NO MAXINE!" Natalie yelled as the wolf scratched her, she flew through the air and hit her back to a tree. She was lucky enough to still be awake.

"MAXINE!" the other two yelled in chorus.

Then the wolf changed its expression, from angry it looked concerned. It walked to her and Maxine just braced herself for an impact or death. She heard a whimper and opened her eyes. She saw the wolf in front of her and sat down. She used her uninjured arm and patted its head.

"Heh, good boy." She said quietly.

It sniffed her bleeding arm and whimpered again. "It's okay, I'm fine." Then Natalie came with Allie clinging to her.

"Allie, are you okay?" she asked. "Me? Just look at you!" she yelled. "I'm okay, it's far from the heart." She replied.

Then the wolf laid down and barked. "Wow, wolves bark?" Natalie asked and she sat Allie on it and they walked back to the pavilion.

Allie sat down on one of the walls of the pavilion she lifted her legs and crossed them and she leaned on of the poles. Maxine sat at another wall and raised her knees in front of her head and used her uninjured arm. Natalie went to one of the baskets and took out two pills and a bottle of water. She gave one two Allie and she drank it then the other to Maxine, she drank it and washed her arm with the remaining water.

Then the wolf whimpered again. "Do you have a name?" Maxine asked it. It came closer to it and showed its neck. It had a spiked collar and a chain attached to it.

"Pluto…" she read and it smiled. It barked and ran from where it came from.

"We better sleep we can treat these tomorrow, besides I've got a good vibe for tomorrow." Allie said and slept in her position, Maxine did too. Natalie seeing them asleep laid down on one of the marble bench and put her hands behind her back and slept as well.

Later Pluto came back with everyone from the mansion except Mr. Tanaka this time in his human form.

"And what, is this?" Ciel asked.

"It seems they ran away from home young master." Sebastian, the ever so sexy demon butler replied.

Finny upon seeing the scratch on Maxine's arm quickly turned to Pluto. "Pluto! Did you do this?" he asked looking angry. Pluto simply whimpered. "Bad dog!" he yelled.

"Come on Finny, I'm sure he thought they were intruders." Bard stated.

"What now young master?" Meyrin asked.

Ciel simply snapped his fingers as a reply and everyone took action. Meyrin picked up the three picnic baskets, Bard put one of the guitars behind him and carried the other and the keyboard, Finny used his superhuman strength and carried the luggage bags, Pluto changed his form and Maxine and Allie were placed at his back and Sebastian carried Natalie.

"Take them in."

* * *

**xXstarmiXx: Hello! Did you like it? I know it lacks a LOT of information. I'll get to that in the next chapter and it'll get better. Pretty short right? Please tell me if I need to make it longer. Oh yeah, before I forget again, I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. That's it for now, please review. Thank you!~**


	2. His Agents, Prepare

**xXstarmiXx: Hey guys! I would like to thank my first reviewers ThePersonFromYourNightmares and James Birdsong! Thank you so much guys it really inspired me! Although I just notice there were some mistakes. So sorry! Anyway here's chapter two! I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Begin!**

* * *

Natalie woke up from her sleep seeing that the three of them are now in a bedroom. It was wide enough for the three of them. The walls were white and were decorated with a pattern in the color gold.

On the right was a white colored door probably leading to a hallway and two identical white wardrobes with gold outlines. On the left was another closet exactly like the other two and a little table with a clock and a vase on top and there were white roses in it and beside it was a glass door leading to the balcony outside.

And on the wall in front were three white desks with matching gold chairs aligned with each bed they were on. There on the desks were their picnic baskets under it was their luggage bags and their cases beside the desk. On the right side her beds was another door probably the bathroom and on her left side were two more beds where Allie and Maxine were on.

She quickly looked at the clock after observing the place. It was exactly 5:32 in the morning or as she thought. She quickly jumped up and turned on the lights then went in the space between the beds of her friends. "Wake up you two we're gonna be late for school! She yelled as she shook the two.

"I'm awake! We're awake!" the two unexpectedly yelled in unison in a tired tone. Maxine stood up obviously still sleepy and Allie sat in an upright position on her bed.

"Wait, what?" Maxine asked the two.

"What what?" Allie asked her as a reply.

"For what I can remember its still summer." Maxine said.

"Ah, right" Allie said in realization.

Then Natalie started looking through her stuff when she realized something. "Wait, what?" Natalie asked.

"What'cha mean what?" Maxine asked her successfully finding her white glasses and putting them on.

"If I can remember correctly we ran away from home two weeks ago." Natalie said.

"Oh yeah." Maxine said in realization. "Well then we better get outta here before the police finds us." She added.

"Right." Allie said and stood up but fell on the ground. Her friends continued to ignore here as she realized something else. "Wait, what?" Allie asked.

"What do you mean what?" Natalie asked her continuing her business.

"Don't you guys remember what happened yesterday?" she asked the two. Then they had their own flashbacks and both said "Oh, right." in unison.

Maxine looked at her right arm that was now bandage and Allie at her leg which was also bandage while Natalie looked at the place again and what they were wearing. They were about to ask questions to each other again but they decided to look at all their stuff if anything was missing.

Maxine looked at her picnic basket and revealed every single gadget they took it from home, iPads, PSPs, cameras, phones and other shiz they could take (the other shiz will be revealed or used in other chapters). Natalie looked through her picnic basket and in there was almost everything they need for defense like knives and pepper spray (god knows when those will be useful) and Allie upon arriving to her picnic basket checked everything they needed for emergencies.

In their luggage bags there were their clothes, amplifiers and everything else they wanted to bring like books and other instruments that could fit in there. As they looked through their stuff there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Natalie asked.

"I'm the butler of the manor." The dude from the other side of the door said.

"Butler? Manor? These guys must be rich." Allie commented only loud enough for the three of them come in.

"Come in." Natalie said.

The door opened revealing the sexy demon butler we all know and love with his beautifullhhh~ crimson red eyes and his SUPER SHAYNY raven hair in his perfectly clean butler outfit. "Good morning ladies." He greeted. "I see everyone's up and around, except for one." He continued as he looked to see Allie still on the floor.

"Oh, don't mind me here." She said noticing that the butler was checking on her.

"Well then, the master asks for your presence… es two hour before lunch." He said.

"And lunch is when, exactly?" Allie asked not knowing the process in this 'manor' or so the dude calls it.

"At 12:00 sharp." He answered.

Allie was about to ask more questions but the butler stopped her by answering them like "Don't worry, we have taken nothing from your awkward things and a girl changed you into what you're wearing now and the bloody and dirty clothes are being washed." He said with a smile.

"Up until then you are free to do as you wish." He continued and turned to the door. "And yes you are correct, the owner of the manor is wealthy and everything will be explained later." He added then closed the door.

As soon as he left, the two sat near Allie who was currently on the ground. "Shit man, he heard that?" Allie asked.

"Wait, what if this 'master' of his is actually is actually evil and has a hobby of child labor? No wait even worse, child abuse?" Maxine asked as the fear and nervousness got to her.

"Well then I that's the case, we have to make use of whatever we have and whatever they give us." Natalie stated. On this everyone did routine and they start loading themselves with knives, daggers and guns (which Natalie provided for them) and did everything they can in their spare time.

Later on there was a knock on the door again. "Come in." Natalie said.

The door opened and in came the clumsy maroon haired maid.

"Um… I will be your guide to the master's whereabouts. Are you ready to leave?" She asked then the three girls looked at each other and nodded saying that they were ready.

"Yeah, sure." Natalie said.

They left their room and went on the hallways, they noticed it was a bit old fashioned and convenient. Upon arriving there the maid knocked to the door.

"Young master, the guests are ready to see you." She said.

"Come in" she opened the doors revealing Ciel on his chair with Sebastian on his right side and on his left were Bard, Finny and Mr. Tanaka in his chibi form going all "Ho, ho" like Santa Clause.

Everyone had confused faces on them. "Meyrin, where are they?" Ciel asked and caused Meyrin to look around.

"Oh dear, they must have run off, yes they did." She said in a nervous tone. Ciel sighed and looked at his servants.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Christmas? Go find hem and bring them here." He ordered and everyone went all "Yes master" and went away.

Meanwhile the three decided to split up but meet at one point. Allie, who was provided a wheelchair before they left, decided she would go outside, seeing it's much spacious and all. Not only that, she was also a wheelchair expert because her mother was a doctor.

Maxine being the tallest decided to run up to the rooftop through the balcony of their previous room. On the way there she had found two swords conveniently used as displays and took them with her. When she got to their room, she had loaded herself with more daggers and used a belt to keep them all together.

Natalie decided to stay in the house and find the place where a lot of sharp things, the kitchen. Little did she know that there was a lot more than sharp things inside the Phantomhive kitchen.

When they got in places the servants did as well, they were all lucky to find a girl. Finny and Mr. Tanaka had found Allie outside, Bard and Meyrin saw Natalie in the kitchen and Sebastian followed Maxine on the rooftop.

Everyone had prepared for the battle and so… Let us begin.

* * *

**xXstarmiXx: Hello again! It's pretty short again right? It's because I didn't want to put the fight scenes here so I so sorry! Anyway thanks for reading and reviews are very much thanked for. BYE!~**


	3. His Agents, Fight

**xXstarmiXx: Ohmigosh, ThePersonFromYourNightmares I effin love you! You don't know how huge my smile was when I saw your 2****nd**** review! Anyway I tried updating ASAP but school is near so I must prepare O.o. Anyway, here you go! Me no own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**At the garden…**

"Hey! There you are! Come back!" Finny yelled at Allie as they began the chase.

They've been running around the front garden for quite awhile now. Allie has been trying to lose them and she was being successful at it, also she's been trying to scare them by firing at random spot's that's near the poor old man and cute little boy.

"Finny boy, I may have a plan." Mr. Tanaka said while they were still chasing after her.

'_Hmm… they're getting slower maybe they're tired, especially that old man. Too bad I have to hurt them' _Allie thought to herself.

Just then she saw a huge boulder heading her way. Then she quickly avoided it. "Jesus, that was close."

Then more boulders came her way. She kept dodging them and she ended up in the greenhouse.

'_Damn it, now I'm at a disadvantage. I've got no idea where to go and I'm on a wheelchair, they'll know for sure where I am...' _she thought.

She got of her wheel chair and crawled away. Just as she was trying to find another exit she saw Finny.

"Hey there you are!" he exclaimed. She pointed her gun at him and pulled the trigger. *Click*

'_Damn, I'm out of ammo' _she thought.

Finny was in the middle of carrying her when she pulled out a small thin knife and she poked him in the arm with it. He dropped her and he was crouching down in pain.

"Ouch! What was that?" he yelled

"I am so sorry, but you'll be paralyzed for like 10 minutes." She said and crawled away leaving the poor Finny behind.

She was in the middle of searching again when Pluto appeared in human form.

Natalie let out a small yelp and poked Pluto with the knife.

'_Gross, naked dude. Gotta get outa here ASAP'_ she thought.

She needed to get a better view of the place so she forced herself up of the tree. Then Mr. Tanaka popped outta nowhere.

"Miss, please do come down. Nothing to be scared of." He said

"No way dude, we were innocently resting in one of our favorite places in the world then the next day we were in some place we've got no idea about." She said.

*BOOM!* A loud sound came from somewhere and the ground shook and she fell out of the tree. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst but nothing happened. She opened them and saw that she was caught by Finny.

"It's okay I got you!" he said with a huge smile. Then Pluto came again.

"Gross! Naked man on the loose! Oh wait, you've got clothes on now." She said in realization.

"We'll take you to the master now." Finny said

"No! That dude must be crazy evil!" she exclaimed.

"What? No way, he's kind and harmless. He's 12" Finny said.

"I see. Okay! Take me to your leader you cute little boy!" she yelled and they started to go there.

**In the kitchen…**

The first things that were flying were forks and knives. Bard and Meyrin have been trying really hard to keep her alive and refrain from using guns, which is really hard for them if you think about it. Right now the kitchen was divided in two parts.

"You there you man! You should know that the kitchen is a woman's place!" Natalie yelled breaking the no-talking policy.

"This is my kitchen little girl! And you should know that I memorize this place and everything in it!" Bard yelled.

'_Running out of sharp things here! Ah wait I found something… A lot of things…' _Natalie thought.

The forks and knives stopped for awhile and then the sound of something rolling broke the silence. And that's when Bard realized something.

"GRENADE!" he yelled. The two servants took cover. *BOOM!* It exploded **[you don't say?]**. Then there were two more *DOUBLE BOOM!*

Everyone was coughing and then Bard took out something from his pocket. Meyrin saw it and quickly grabbed it from him.

"No Bard! We need her alive, yes we do!" Meyrin yelled at him.

"Quiet you. This is a smoke bomb, when I activate it quickly cover your nose and charge at her." He whispered.

"Ahh… alright." She said and they both peeked out of their shield and to their surprise, Natalie held the flame thrower and the bazooka in both her hands. Bard threw the bomb at her and Natalie started firing. The huge *KABOOM!* covered the beeping sound of the bomb then it activated. The firing stopped and Natalie quickly covered her nose. Bard and Meyrin charged at her with ropes then they tied her hands and feet together.

"Damn it! Let go of me!" Natalie yelled as she struggled.

"Language little girl..." Bard said continuing on his business.

"I'm effin 14!" She yelled.

"Now onwards to the young master!" Bard said and Natalie got nervous.

"Uh… About your master, tell me about him." Natalie said as she was carried by Bard followed by Meyrin.

"Well he's really nice, yes he is. He took us in when we got nothing." Meyrin said.

"Really?" Natalie asked loosing the nervousness.

"Yes he is. When Bard was in war and everyone else died, they took him in and while I was on a mission they led me to the good, yes they did."

"Wow he must be kind… Yeah maybe he is because he didn't tie us up or lock us in a prison."

Then they continued 'conversating' until they met up with Finny, Tanaka and Allie.

**On the rooftop…**

Maxine was using the two swords she found against Sebastian's silverware. Sparkles came raining down on their shoes whenever their weapons came clashing together. They've both been flipping jumping and twirling around the area.

'_She is rather silent, and a very good one indeed but she looks too young to know these kind of defenses' _Sebastian thought.

'_This dude is good, maybe they really are bad people. And his aura, it's weird and different. Maybe he's a living dead? No that's impossible'. _Maxine thought.

Her hands were getting sore and she was ready to give up when she felt ten more presences come close.

"You seem like this is not your first time fighting little one." Sebastian said breaking the silence. Maxine just shook her head no. Her hands were tired, she needed another weapon. Then she waited for the right moment. Seconds later there it was. Sebastian was standing at the side where their room was with both his feet apart. Maxine ran towards him and Sebastian tried to grab her swords. He was successful at it but that wasn't her plan. She let go of both the swords as she slid under him and jumped to the room balcony.

Sebastian kept the swords with him and chased her. When he landed, the glass door was locked and he didn't want to break it. Next to him was another open window he went through it and came out from that room. When he faced his left Maxine was about to run his direction but she stopped in her tracks. She was now carrying a bow and some arrows **[loophole]**. She threw daggers at him but he gracefully avoided but when he looked back an arrow passed his arm and his sleeve was torn and there was blood coming from it. The next thing he knew he was running away.

'_Yes maybe I can threaten him by going to his master, this was the way right?'_ she thought. On the way, Sebastian put back the swords which gave Maxine some time. When he arrived he saw Maxine pointing a gun at Ciel's head.

"Do you know who you're threatening? I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the Phantomhive household." Ciel said not giving much of a fuck.

'_This kid? An Earl? And the head?" _she thought. Then Sebastian caught her off guard when he went behind her and put a knife on her neck.

"And the manor is also known for sharp utensils." Sebastian said smiling.

Maxine put the gun down and Sebastian let her go and held out a hand for the gun.

"This isn't yours sir." She said and smiled. Then Sebastian just sighed and put his hand down. Then everyone else came in.

"Now that your little fights are over, let's move on to the introductions." Ciel started.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive head of the Phantomhive household. This is my butler, *gestures at Sebastian* Sebastian Michaels. Over there is Bard the chef, Meyrin the maid, Finny the gardener and Mr. Tanaka the house steward." He added.

"Yo!~" Bard said.

"Hello!" Meyrin said.

"Hi there!" Finny said and waved.

"Ho ho ho." Mr. Tanaka laughed.

"Santa Clause?" the three girls asked in unison as they leaned in to Tanaka. Then Pluto came in in his dog form.

"Oh, and that's Pluto our dog." Ciel said and pointed at him as he shrank down to his human form.

"The hell, just happened?" Allie asked.

"He's a demon dog."

"Ahh, no wonder his aura is different." Maxine said in realization. At this Ciel and Sebastian got tensed.

"Hold on, this is it? The whole household?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You're not expecting any guests?"

"Nope."

Maxine turned to Natalie back and she shook her head saying he's not lying. At this, she took action and pulled out three arrows an aimed near Ciel. Then she let go and let them flew as she grabbed another three and did the same again.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked and Maxine took out four this time and fired. Then she relaxed.

"There were ten men out there loaded with guns, three to hold the staff as hostage, four to surround all sides of the house, two to guard the boss and the boss himself. My guess." She said in a calm tone.

"Good job Max!" Natalie exclaimed.

"But, how did you…" Ciel said but was interrupted by the girls.

"Sorry to be rude young earl but let us introduce ourselves." Natalie said.

* * *

**xXstarmiXx: Wow this must be the longest chapter so far, anyway let me tell you guys that school is near and loopholes shall appear. Anyway next chapter my characters shall be able to get in this author's note room so yeah. Please review to those people who read this so I know you guys are there! Oh yeah this'll be following the manga, Pluto is just a bonus but I'll put in whatever I remember from the anime or you can suggest stuff. Bye for now!**


	4. His Agents, Introduced

**Maxine: Hello there!**

**Natalie: Hey…**

**Allie: Hi everyone!**

**Me: I told you guys they'd be in here but the others can't enter yet since they don't know who these three are yet. Anyway let's get on to business! Girls..?**

**Allie: xXstarmiXx in any way…**

**Natalie: Does not own Kuroshitsuji slash Black Butler.**

**Maxine: But she owns us and maybe future OCs.**

**Me: Thank ladies and PLAY!**

* * *

**-Ciel's P. O. V-**

I've ordered everyone else to check on the now poisoned intruders and sent Sebastian to prepare lunch so now I'm left with the three unidentified people.

"So, you are Natalie Skylar correct?" I asked the girl at the right side. She had light green hair **[Like Gumi's hair from Vocaloid]** that reached her shoulders and window bangs that she moved to the side because it would cover her brown eyes. She wore a white shirt with the prints in the middle and what seemed to be a vest that had tails at both ends at the front. She wore shorts made out of some rough material that were short **[You don't say?]** and had pants under it that were black and were really tight that it sticks with her legs **[Yep, they're called leggings] **and grey ankle length boots that had fur and heels. She also wore a vintage necklace that had a shape of what seems to be a camera and a fedora hat **[I hope those were invented]**. By her looks I bet she must be the most responsible of the three.

"That's right Earl." she replied.

"And you're Allie Sungazer?" I turned my gaze to the girl on the left. She had pink hair that was tied up into a ponytail at the side that reached the middle of her back but left some on the side of her face and full bangs **[Like Luka's hair from Vocaloid, a bit]**. She wore a pink shirt darker than her hair with prints and stuff and a vest mad out of that rough material like the shorts. She had cream colored pants that were baggy and was tight at the knees but it stopped there **[To those pinoys, they're tokongs I think]**. She had awkward shoes that were mixed with the colors pink black and white **[Yeah they're sneakers]**. She also had fingerless gloves and a collar looking necklace and on top of her was a cap with designs in the front **[Yes this is kinda popular for those gangster pips, I think]**. I can tell this girl is playful and childish.

"Bingo little Earl!" she said in a happy tone and a huge smile. Did I mention her eyes were bright amber?

"Then you must be Maxine Starmaze." I said to the girl in the middle. She had long snow colored hair that stopped at her thighs and tied some at the back with a black bow. And I'm not joking when I say snow colored. She also had side bangs covering her left eye and she wore white glasses. Behind them were dark blue eyes deeper and darker than mine. She wore a black tank top and a short sleeved white jacket which she left open halfway **[Praying they were invented!]**. She had a short ruffled white skirt and baggy white socks that were under her knees and black ballet flats. She wore a black choker with a ribbon on her neck and also on her wrists too. And on her head rested a black beret which she made look cute. This must be someone like Meyrin only less clumsy.

"Oh! Um, yes." the girl who just saved me replied in a shy voice. Ironic how these three must be the best of friends and their surnames are somewhat related to each other. The sky, the sun and stars.

"Do tell me how you knew that there were men out there and why you were loaded with those dangerous things and why you are wearing those clothes." I asked the three.

"Well, the three of us each have an ability or skill not that special but still quite useful. I have the ability to see auras even if you're a ghost, human or whatsoever. I can also do stuff that involves all the paranormal activities and shiz." Maxine started.

What is a shiz?

"Natalie here was born with the talent to be 'observative' or whatever. She can determine your emotions or maybe whether you're lying, hiding something or echos churva. Allie studied that things but Natalie's observations are always more definite." she continued.

Echos churva?

"Allie has the skill to sense something the future. Like last night, she told us to rest because she expected something good will happen the next day and here we are now, in front of an Earl." she said.

"And about why we had those things, we got them from our parents specially mine. They own a company of weapons and other stuff. Some are for military purposes, training sometimes even acting for shows. The company is really famous and has branches worldwide. Why we fight like pros is because it was mandatory for us to learn them but we didn't complain because it's always useful." Natalie said.

"And these clothes are perfectly fine! We should be asking you that question. It looks like you're cosplaying some Victorian era dudes. I mean, I know you're an Earl and all but don't you at least wear something, normal? You look like you just appeared from a 19th century TV show."Allie exclaimed as soon as Natalie finished talking.

"What do you mean? It IS the 19th century." I said.

"Little Earl, you know lying is bad! Maybe you hit your head or something. Um, hello? 21st century! You know? Jeans? Taylor Swift? S.O.P.A.? Justin Beiber? Twilight?"

"I do not lie and I have no idea what you're talking about!" I yelled.

"Well, there's only one way to prove who's right." Maxine said as she took out something from her jacket pocket and put it at her ear and it rang.

"Vanessa? Answer the phone!" she yelled at the 'phone'.

"So… this must mean…" Natalie started.

"WE TRAVELED BACK IN TIME!" they yelled out what seem to be shock and joy. Then Sebastian came in and asked stuff.

**+One heck of an explanation later+**

"So, how would you like to work for me?" I asked the three.

"Sure!" They all answered in excitement and happiness.

"We know some heck of household chores and you being the Queen's watch dog, we can spy for you! I assure you we are trained by the most professional people from the future plus, we have some stuff that you guys don't!" Allie stated.

"Perfect! The police will have no idea where we are and eventually give up on searching." Natalie said.

"Then… I'll call you three Agent Sky, Agent Sun and Agent Star." I said chuckling a bit on how the three looks. And I bet Sebastian was too. The rest of the day went normal for them, meeting the staff getting used to the manor and everything else.

* * *

**Me: Hell yeah! Another chapter done!**

**Ciel: Yes indeed. Good for you.**

**Me: You know I really tried my best to avoid using bad words in front of you.**

**Ciel: I don't really mind.**

**Me: Good, coz I need them bad words to prevent making up new ones.**

**Agents: Thanks for the cake! *munches on cake Sebastian gave***

**Me: Ah well I guess the 'Don't eat in here' rule is bye bye.** **Right so this is the last chapter until Friday or so coz this Wednesday –Friday is our school orientation week so that means no homework no internet.**

**Sebastian: *hands out cyber cakes to everyone who reads this***

**Allie: Review or we'll be homeless!**

**Natalie: Yeah, that kid can fire us as fast as a snap.**

**Maxine: Please review so we know you're there. Don't worry coz anonymous reviews are allowed.**

**Me: Also I'm gonna hire a new narrator to fill in for me while I'm gone. Bye! RnR please!~**


	5. His Agents, Acquainted

**Drew: Hello everyone!**

**Allie: Oh mah ghawd! He's so handsome!~ *faints***

**Maxine: Oh dear! Allie? *comes to her aid***

**Drew: I'm the new narrator for the story.**

**Natalie: Anyway, now that you're introduced, Ms. Starmix [yes that's how you say it] would like to thank katnip689, ThePersonFromYourNightmares for favorite-ing the story **

**Drew: And Mizuki Shin & AnneNonymouse13 for adding it to your Story Alert Subscription**

**Natalie: Also Britishchic12 for adding her to her Favorite Authors!**

**Drew: Here are some cakes Sebastian made for you guys! Anyway while the girls try to wake up Allie, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**-Drew's Narratio****n-**

The sounds of swords clashing, yelling and gun shots filled the air in six in the morning. Sebastian, after finishing the preparations for his master's breakfast, came to see what kind of 'nonsense' the girls are doing. He arrived in the backyard where he saw Allie beside Pluto watching Maxine and Natalie have a combat fight.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Sebastian asked. The two girls stopped their fight and turned to him.

"We were training of course." Natalie replied.

"This is how you train?"

"Not really, it's more of a practice. We decided to train when everyone else wakes up."

"How exactly are the others involved here?"

"You'll probably find out sooner or later." Allie replied.

"Oh well. I must inform you that we will be going out later in town."

"For what? A mystery to solve?"

"Not really. We have to get your leg fixed, her arm healed and some dresses so that you may blend in our society."

"I see."

"That means we can't train very well this day but, oh well." Maxine said.

"Very well then. I must go, the young master needs me." Sebastian said looking at his pocket watch.

**++Later that day++**

The tree new girls sat in one side of the carriage while Sebastian and Ciel sat on the other.

"I didn't really know that you three had clothes like that. Where did you get those?" Ciel asked.

"…" he got no response from the three. They only stared wherever they were staring that.

"Well?" Ciel asked again but still no response. He sweatdroped and Sebastian just smiled.

"Answer the question you three!" Ciel yelled.

Natalie was the first one to notice she nudged the two on the shoulders. The two took off their earphones and Natalie did too.

"You said something master?" Maxine asked.

"I was asking where you got your clothes."

"Oh these clothes? They're for cosplaying."

"What's cosplaying?"

"It's when you dress up and act like one of your favorite anime characters."

"What is an anime?"

"We'll show you later. I dressed up like Sylvette from Letter Bee."

"I'm supposed to be Victoria from Gosick only without the wig." Natalie said.

"I'm Suiseiseki from Rozen Maiden without the wig." Allie said.

"I see. Well here we are." Ciel said as the carriage stopped in front of an elegant looking shop.

"We only need Natalie for this one, you two can stay here."

"Sure." The other two said.

Ciel, Sebastian and Natalie went in the shop and were greeted by a woman.

"Ah, Young Lord. How may I be of service to you?" the lady asked.

"Nina, this is Natalie. I need you to make dresses for her and two of her other friends."

"Here are their sizes and photos" Natalie said giving her two papers.

"Oh my! A colored photo? Is there even a camera for this?"

"We, um… got bored and colored them with ink! Yeah that."

"I see. Well you can leave it to me!"

"I'll be leaving Natalie here for awhile with you if you have any questions." Ciel said.

"Sure! No problem."

"Natalie, stay here and wait for us a bit okay?"

"Yes Master."

With that Ciel and Sebastian excited the store.

"Now then, off to work we go!" Nina said grabbing Natalie's arm and dragging her to her work station.

**++Back in the carriage++**

"So how did it go? Where's Natalie?" Allie asked.

"I left her with my tailor if she needed any questions." Ciel answered.

"I see. So this must mean we're off to the hospital?"

"Not yet."

"So where to now?"

**++A few moments later++**

"What exactly are we doing here Master?" Maxine asked.

They parked the carriage somewhere over there and instructed Allie to stay there for a moment. They were standing in front of an old creepy looking shop and had 'UNDERTAKER' written on top.

"We're going to get your arm fixed." Ciel replied.

"In here?"

"Yes." Ciel replied as he opened the door and went in.

"Undertaker? Are you in here?" Ciel asked. No response. He walked over to the counter and saw a little card. He read _'Dear Earl, if you need me you must find me but do so without the help of your pretty little butler'_

"How amusing." He said with a blank expression on his face. Sebastian and Maxine read the card.

"He didn't say I couldn't help." Maxine said and quickly ran to the back of the shop.

"KYAA!" the two heard Maxine yelp and quickly ran back to the front and hide behind Sebastian.

"I am never doing that ever again." She said.

"Fufu~ My, my and what do we have here little Earl?" The white haired, black robed 'Undertaker' came out and asked.

"I know you're good at sewing up flesh so I need you to sew her arm for me." Ciel said.

"Master, isn't it logical that I go to the hospital instead of staying here?" Maxine asked.

"Well, yes but I trust the Undertaker does better." Ciel replied.

"Sure Earl I'll do it." Undertaker said.

"For free?" he asked.

"Well you did find me without your butler, and I find this little girl amusing a bit."

"Good. Do not do anything mean to her. She'll be one of my staff."

"No worries little Earl~~"

"Then we're off." Ciel said as they excited the shop."

"So then, would you like a bone shaped cookie?" Undertaker asked.

"Ooh! I love cookies!"

**++Hospital++**

"Allie, Madame Red. Madame Red, Natalie." Ciel said.

"Hello there darling! I see you have a little foot problem there." Madame Red said.

"Well, yeah."

"Let's get you fixed then shall we? Ciel might as well stay here and wait."

"Go on." Ciel said and the two girls left.

"Young Master.." Sebastian called.

"Yes?"

"Was it really necessary for us to leave them with them?"

"For the good, yes. They did say something about Natalie creative. I bet she can help Nina in the designing plus she's very dependent which will probably let them finish up some dresses when we get back. "

"I see."

"Maxine and Undertaker will probably get well too. Maxine has a bit of creepy factor considering her ability plus I'm pretty sure that she can make Undertaker laugh. As for Allie, she has something that "Aunt Red has and they're both still into fun things."

"They'll make great pawns, even knights maybe." Ciel said.

"Yes, they will." Sebastian said as a smile came to his lips.

**++That Afternoon++**

Everyone came to get lunch in a restaurant nearby. The three were wearing new dresses to blend in. Maxine had a light blue long sleeved dress on, Allie had a dark pink one and Natalie decided to stay in her current dress. They talked about the future and stuff that happened while they were separated to each other. Ciel learned they had n unpleasant past but still, they knew things have purposes and would just move on, he wouldn't see them sulk in corners instead they look in other positive stuff about life and eventually make something good from the bitter past.

**++That Night++**

"BARD! FINNY! MEYRIN!" the three yelled and they popped outta nowhere.

"Sebastian would like to have a word with you three"

"Fuck…"

* * *

**Drew: Sorry if it's boring or short not as good as some people.**

**Allie: Sorry for passing out I'll do my thing now.**

**Maxine: Ms. Starmix does not own Kuroshitsuji**

**Allie: But she owns me, Maxine and Natalie. Drew is a real person.**

**Natalie: I finished the banners and decorated the cake.**

**Starmix: I'm back!~**

**Everyone else: Welcome Back! Congratulations n surviving your 1****st**** week of school!**

**Starmix: Aww thanks guys! Thank you Drew for covering for me!**

**Drew: No prob. Here are some cakes *hands out cyber cupcakes***

**Starmix: Oh mah gosh, I missed the chapter?**

**Drew: Yup.**

**Starmix: Oh well, R&R please!**

**Everyone: Bye for now!**


	6. His Agents, Meets Italians

**Starmix: Praise the Lord I have free time to write this thing!**

**Allie: I can't believe you deserted us…**

**Starmix: Chill dude. It's been 2 weeks I think? Can you see the other stories that took a lot longer?**

**Allie: Still can't believe it.**

**Stramix: Psshh…Fine whatevs. Thank you for waiting. Maxine!**

**Maxine: Ms. Starmix does not own anything or anyone except me, Allie and Natalie. That's all.**

* * *

**-Drew's Narration-**

*BONG!* the loud sound of a gong started the match between the 'overly-high-and-proud' Asian dude and Sebastian. The Asian kept his pose while Sebastian stood straight as always. Allie took a picture of the scene and a solo shot of the Asian.

"Take this! Secret Technique! Flower Bird Wind Moon All Kinds Of Flowers Profusion Fist!" the Asian yelled as he lunged towards Sebastian.

"That's a really long and weird name." Natalie said sweatdropping. "I agree." Maxine said nodding. The next thing they knew the Asian was coughing up blood and was on his knees.

"Th-this is our school's last hidden secret technique! Super Tiger Dragon Gun Ten Thousand Blossom Scattering Fissure Fist. What in the world are you?"

"I'm the butler of the house of Phantomhive. What would you do if you can't use that technique?" he said dusting off the dust from his gloves. "And that's how it is young master. Because I won, please do today's review and tomorrow's pre-lesson."

While they were all praising Sebastian Allie took a pic of the epically-failed-high-and-proud Asian, Maxine helped the dude and Natalie disassembled the gong. Soon the trio ran off to do their works and the master dismissed himself along with Sebastian.

"Well, I suppose that training starts now." Natalie said as the two nodded.

**++Later that day++**

"This is our opportunity to show our skill. Wouldn't you say?" Bard said.

"Hold it right there!" Allie yelled. "I don't want to be a kill joy but, don't you think you guys will only screw up again?"

"What do you mean again?"

"Well it's pretty obvious. Sebastian is a butler who's supposed to serve his master and also to teach him whatever he needs to learn. That's his job but he's been doing every single thing that you guys are supposed to do so it's obvious you guys screw up all the time. No offense though."

"That is why this day is the day we prove you guys wrong!"

"Yeah!" Meyrin and Finny yelled in chorus.

"Alright troops! In your positions!" Bard yelled. "Yes sir!" the two replied and they scurried off.

"Well, at least we were right of the failure part." Maxine said.

"Ugh, come on let's get to them before something bad happens." Natalie said.

**++ A bit later ++**

"And how in the world did this, this and this happen?" Sebastian asked everyone.

"After I finished killing the weeds I sprinkled the weed killer and the lid was open!" Finny yelled in tears.

"I brought out ad placed the guest's tea set on the pushcart and then it crashed into the shelf!" Meyrin yelled with a crack in her glasses.

"I set down the raw meat and then I thought I'd cook it with a flamethrower but…" Bard said and trailed off with his new afro hairdo.

"We're very sorry Mr. Sebastian. We followed them to make sure that nothing terrible would happen but it was too late when we got there. We'll clean up right away." Maxine said and the three bowed.

Sebastian thought for a while. "Calm down you three. Look at the agents they're doing at least some help and keep calm like Tanaka, a perfect example of an adu-" he said and trailed off. "Please be quiet everyone. From now on please listen closely and then carry out the plan. This is what we'll do."

**++ A bit later again ++**

"Damn it, I'm fucking tired!" Allie yelled. "My legs and arms!" she whined.

"And pulling out those weeds was hard too…" Maxine said.

"The pieces of china set didn't help either." Natalie said and sighed. Maxine noticed something.

"Is there anything you need, Mr. Sebastian?" Maxine asked.

"Nothing I guess. I'd like to thank the three of you for working hard today. Unlike the other three who keeps whining and crying instead of acting." He said.

"No problem. After all we had nothing better to do and also aside from being agents we must not leave others to suffer alone."

"I guess it is."

"Today, Meyrin has tripped over at least 37 times, Finny has left a lot of cracks on the kitchen walls, Bard has chewed on umm… 41 cigarettes? And Tanaka had 56 cups of tea. Sir Clause from Italy will be arriving at six this evening right? You want us to stay hidden from him just in case. Don't worry we'll keep watch and of course to provide him with the best hospitality."

"As expected from the agents. Well then, please excuse me. You may rest before our guest arrives." He said and left.

"Well then, Maxine, Allie, I want you to read in what he really wants from the master. I'll keep a close eye on him. We can't use our phones here so we'll have to use the 'talkies'. Be ready for anything alright?" Natalie said turning to the two.

"Yes." They both said.

**++ That evening ++**

Maxine was hiding behind the pillars observing the man.

"He looks friendly and jolly and shit but he's into that stealing thing. You know? Smooth talking a person to get their hands on something that would surely benefit them." Maxine said over the mike attached to an earphone.

"I bet he's gonna trick Ciel into making them work together or something. Well that won't be a problem for us. Ciel s smart enough for that shit." Natalie said.

"That fool, thinking just because he's a kid he'll get through this one fast. Think again old man." Allie said. Maxine hid behind the tree this time while Allie hid in the bushes.

"Here is the game that you wanted." Clause said. "It wasn't released yet in Italy so it was difficult to obtain."

"Difficult huh? You emphasized that on the phone." Ciel said.

"That creep." Allie whispered. "I know right?" Natalie replied.

"May the wine suit your taste. The preparations for this product of Italy have been completed." Sebastian said. "Meyrin." He called out. "Don't just stand there. Put the wine in the glass."

Meyrin held the bottle in her hands shaking like crazy. Natalie notices this and quickly reacts. "Homie, Bro, keep your eyes on Meyrin." Maxine and Allie quickly turn their attention to the wobbly Meyrin as she spilled the wine on the table cloth. Allie clasped her hands together and put them in front of her mouth as she begins to make sounds of a bird while Maxine started whistling.

"Oh my, birds tweeting in the middle of the night?" Clause said as he looked at the bushes.

"Well, there were some nightingales this morning. Would you like to check?" Ciel asked. _'Why the hell Ciel?' _Allie thought as the two stood up and walked over to where they were.

Maxine and Allie quickly crawled away seeing Sebastian has removed the table cloth but then, a snap was heard. Allie looked down to see a twig under her knee. _'Fuck' _she thought.

"Excuse me sir but I believe that this is yours." Sebastian said holding up a handkerchief.

"Oh yes. Thank you." He said.

"I guess they flew away upon seeing us go to their nest. Too bad." Ciel said walking back on the table with Clause.

"Wha? What happened to the table cloth?" Clause asked shocked.

"I guess my butler noticed a stain so he removed it."

"Sorry for the inconvenience please don't let it bother you." Sebastian said.

Soon after the whole thing, Natalie Maxine and Allie were in a room next o where Ciel and Clause where. They were listening to their conversation. Sebastian suddenly came in.

"Yes?" Natalie asked.

"Would you like some deserts? There were a lot of leftovers so I decide to give you some." He said holding up the tray with three plates and the ever so beautiful desert waiting to be swallowed and shit.

"Wow… Thank you so much!" the three said as Sebastian begun to walk away.

"Oh and you might as well torture that Clause dude or kill him already." Natalie said.

"Sure. We'll do that."

As they kept eating they talked about some stuff how that man was annoying and a creep and all that shit. They heard the screaming and all so they bet Sebastian got rid of him. In the end the three partied in their room only to be yelled at by Ciel himself.

* * *

**Starmix: *gets on her knees* I'm terribly sorry I was in a hurry and I rarely get to turn on the computer!**

**Natalie: Please forgive us. And if you see anything that says 'Claude' instead of 'Clause' well sorry for that too.**

**Allie: So while I scanned her email add we found out that ****shelbyxphantomhive****has subscribed to the story.**

**Natalie: The last time I saw the story it was buried in page 18 so thank you very much for reading it.**

**Drew: Hey I'm back with Max and we brought the cupcakes!**

**Maxine: *distributes cupcakes***

**Starmix: Once again I'm so sorry and thankies for reading, reviewing, subscribing, favoriting the story and bearing with my stupidity. Bye I love you all!~ :***


	7. His Agent, Knows Music

Star: Would you look at that! We got ourselves a new madereffing keyboard! I'm back in business baby! And our exams are over! Party time! *dances oppa gangnam style*

Allie: Madder eff! Write the story bishh! We've been waiting for atleast one maderfudging month!

Star: QwQ okay.. Before I start, anyone know a good picture for the story? And I made a new one but I don't think I can post it.

Drew: We're sorry for the wait. We made this chapter extra long. And behold! I'm gona have an OC here!

"Happy lama, sad lama, mentally disabled lama, super lama, drama lama, big fat mama lama!" The three agents sang over and over again as they helped Ciel with his paper work.

"Can you please stop singing?" Ciel asked them.

"Sorry but we can't. Today's 8. Every 8 in a month means it's music day!" Maxine exclaimed joyfully.

"It's something we do in our class. It's also an old habit. Old habits die hard," Natallie said.

"Can you at least sing something pleasing to the ears?" Ciel asked. The three girls smiled widely. They stood up and dashed out the room screaming "We'll be right back!" And it was at least 7 minutes when they were gone.

When they got back, Natalie was carrying this huge box, Allie was carrying this odd 6 stringed thing which looked like a huge violin with this black box and Maxine was carrying this severed piano.

"What are those?" Ciel asked.

"This is a beatbox. It's like a portable part of the drums," Natalie said.

"This is an electric guitar. Just like any other guitar only this is special. I just don't know if acoustic guitars have been invented yet," Allie said.

"This here is a keyboard. In the future this is the portable piano! There are effects you can use to add sounds to the song, battery operated of course," Maxine said. The three sat together and got ready.

"We'll play something for you although it may not be to your liking," Allie said before playing a tune, plucking the strings of the guitar. Maxine pushed chords and notes on her keyboard while Natalie hit the beatbox softly. Then Maxine started singing.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart,  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing _

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all _

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud (oh…)  
But when you hold me near (oh, hold me near)  
You drown out the crowd (drown out crowd)  
Try as they may, they can never defy  
What's been said between your heart and mine _

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all…oh _

_Oh, the smile on your face let's I know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all _

They ended the song with a soft tune. Ciel then thought that he hasn't smiled in a while. All he did was smirk. He never did another smile from the heart since they died. Oh what a lonely life.

"You never told me you knew how to play," Ciel said.

"You never asked," the three replied and giggled. Just then an idea made its way to Ciel's mind and flicked the light switch open. 'DING! LE BRIGHT IDEA'

"Say, among the three of you who's the best at music?" He asked.

"Maxine. Definitely MAXINE." Allie and Natalie said.

"Maxine would you mind being my music teacher?"

"Oh, I don't mind at all! The only thing is I don't know if Kuya Sebastian would agree," Maxine replied setting her gaze to Sebastian.

'Hmm.. if Sebastian says yes, that would mean he won't have a strict teacher for music! Smart move 'lil Phantomhive,' Natalie thought.

"I don't see why not," Sebastian said.

'Maddar fudging yeah!' Ciel thought while smirking. "Excellent. Please do entertain us some more,"

"Nope. Sorry, it's already 4:00. We've got some training to do," Allie said and the three dashed off.

Time Skip

_Everyone has a sad story to tell. We should figure out what it is in order to understand some people especially those who are lonely, sad, mad or just plain. That's what my mom told me. In our school ,a lot of weird people reside there. Everyone is different but it wouldn't hurt to try talking now would it? I approached my locker and saw this guy next to mine. He looks awkwardly pal-_

"Woof! Woof!" Pluto barked and Maxine closed her book. She was done helping Finny out in the garden and now she's sitting on a chair in the kitchen with Pluto clinging on her back.

"Kuya Pluto, I can't read anything if you're pulling me down. You're heavy you know? Noisy too," Maxine said and Pluto whimpered.

"Fine, I'll pet your head," she said and Pluto rested on her lap. She began humming a tune then sang softly.

"_You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension, You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go lead me in to the light."_

Just then Allie entered the room singing the next part.

"_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me,  
infect me with your love and fill me with your poison.  
Take me, t-t-take me, wanna be a victim ready for abduction."_

Natalie came from the back door and sang the next part with the other two.

"_Boy, you're an alien, your touch is foreign.  
It's supernatural, extraterrestrial."_

"I have no idea why I started singing that," the three said in chorus and giggled.

"You girls just love to giggle don't you?" Sebastian asked making dinner who was there the whole time.

"You have a problem with that Kuya Miko? Do you wan't us laughing like some madman on the lose freaking everyone in the house out, thinking we're crazy?" Allie asked.

"Miko?"

"I thought Sebastian was too long and I can't think of a nickname from 'Sebastian' so I turned Michaels into 'Miko'. It's better than calling him Sebas-chan acting like some weird fangirl now isn't it?" Allie asked.

"Yes it certainly is," Sebastian replied.

"By the way Kuya Miko," Maxine started.

"Yes Max?"

"I've noticed that Ciel doesn't smile at all. He just smirks and that smirk of his looks like he's plotting something dangerous or mean and shiz. Why is that?"

"Hmm, maybe I'll save that as a bedtime story for tonight."

"Oh, alright. Can Kuya Pluto sleep in our room tonight? Pleasse?"

"Innocence and ignorance, both written all over that face," Natalie commented.

"Sure, why not?"

"Yiiipeee!" Allie and Maxine exclaimed.

Time Skip

Everyone finished diner and the three are in their room waiting for Sebastian. They were already in their pajamas and ready for the story. There was a knock on the door and there stood Sebastian.

"Girls, I need your help," he started.

"Yes? What seems to be the problem?"

"The young master has problems with sleeping,"

"Shems. To his quarters then!" Allie exclaimed.

###Palalalala~###

"Ciel? Let me tell you a story!~" Allie said.

"Go on. Anything to make me sleep."

"Once there were two best friends who lived next to each other. There was a window in their houses that would be able to be their place to talk and see each other. One day, their moms got in a fight and they locked their favorite windows and told them never to talk to each other. EVER. One day they got sick and tired of it and they both decided to run away together. They held each other's hands and never let go. They found this pond far away from their homes. They threw their last coin together and wished that they would never leave each other. When they were 20 they went back to the dirty pond. They still held their hands together and both jumped from the bridge into the pond and in an instant, the water became clear. The pond was named for the two in memory of their friendship. The end."

"Wow," he said amazed. "It was good but I still can't sleep,"

"Welp, here comes the hard part," Maxine said. Natalie started giving him a back massage while Maxine played 'Canon in D' on the piano and Allie on the violin. After the song the four fell asleep for they were oh so tired and sleepy. Sebastian entered the room and saw the cute view and smiled.

"Good night everyone," he spoke.

Star: Whoosh! I wanted to update tonight coz I'm gonna be gone for a recollection By the way I don't own Black Butler, E.T. or When You Say Nothing At All. Those songs were random.

Drew: My OC? Where is he?

Starmix: Next mader fudging chapter.

Allie: 7 reviews, 6 favs and 8 follows. All in all star is happy

Star: I have a question, if document runs out of lives does it go missing or does it affect the story? Thanks for reading! Buh-bye!

Drew: Oh yeah, Kuya is a term for respect for dudes older than you in the Philippines. Bye for real!


End file.
